


Nervous. Nice to meet you 2

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Vlad, M/M, Maddie the cat - Freeform, Top Danny, difficult past, emo face, expression deficit, loving family masters, no smut though, teen vlad, young vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: This is how Vlad lived with his family who all had expression-deficit. And how he met Danny.





	Nervous. Nice to meet you 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

The scream of a newly born baby echoed through the room. Mr. And Mrs. Masters looked at each other, surprised at that sound. The doctor seemed to be panicking. For the family Masters never brought up a child as loud as this boy!

“I’m sorry to inform you that…” he apologized, giving the healthy and crying child to the tired blank-looking mother and clapped the blank-looking father’s shoulder sadly.

“…he’s not like you. He’s…”

“…perfect” the daughter whispered, also in her bored voice, watching seemingly bored at the little crying bundle. The parents switched some blank looks and turned their eyes back to their newborn son.

“You’re right, Amelia. He’s perfect…” the father said.

“What do we name him?” his wife whispered, watching the crying baby pinching his face so full of expressions.

“Vladimir. Vladimir Masters…like my father” Mr. Masters said, sounding disinterested to the doctor while his family could hear his love and fascination as they all watched their new addition to the family.

 

 

“Mother…” Vlad cried as he returned home. His sister watched him and ran over to her crying brother.

“Mother is out with father… oh, baby brother…” his sister said ‘bored’-worriedly and hugged him tightly,” what happened to you? What happened to your eye? Who did that?”

“The boys from school…he sniffed and hiccupped and cried, hugging back his sister.

“Th-They say I’m a freak…”

“You are not a freak” his sister replied.

“I am! Look at me!” He yelled, tears running down the nine year old child’s cheeks,” You all are so composed and I a-am an emotional mess! Everyone’s looking at me and I can’t just look like I don’t care like you can! I am a freak!”

“Vlad. No you’re not. Listen to me,” his sister spoke, still holding her brother and rubbing his back, “you are not a freak. Mother and father love you. I love you. Just the way you are. Do you know how happy we are to see you smile? To hear you laugh? Yes, even to see you cry?”

Vlad sniffed and grinned, looking up at her,” I’m just a zoo animal to gawk at.”

His sister cocked her head to the side, her face emotionless,” of course you are. You are my favorite specimen” she answered, her voice so disinterested but to Vlad she sounded very cocky.

He giggled.

“I love you, Amy”

“And I love you, Vladdy. How about ice cream?”

“But Mother said-“

“We don’t have to tell her”

Vlad could hear her smirk and smiled as he followed her to the kitchen.

 

 

 

“Vlad” his family ‘shouted’ in ‘shock’ as he entered the living room.

“I’m home,” the teen said, no emotion in his voice. His mouth was bleeding from losing a tooth and his nose looked broken. His school uniform was torn and stained, his tie missing and his black hair a mess.  The teen had been crying, rubbing his wet cheeks dry and stumbling over to his father who held him close. His mother and sister joined them.

His family held him as tight as they could when a heart-breaking cry came from their youngest child.

 

 

 

Since then he was taught at home.

And everything became better. Vlad was smiling again more often and joking around like before he went to private school.

Amelia was happy to see him enjoying his little gadgets he built for fun, experimenting and just be his cute nerdy self.

She was also afraid when Vlad asked to study in a university.

“I’ll be fine, I promise!” The boy begged his parents,” the University of Wisconsin-Madison might be the step I need to realize myself! Please! I promise I’m paying everything myself!”

“No need for that, Vladimir,” his father sighed,” we’ll help you with the money…just promise to be careful, alright?”

“Yes! Yeah! I do! WOOOH! Thank you!!” Their son cheered oh so happily, making his family weak in their hearts.

 

 

 

Of course this happiness didn’t last long.

Amelia was counselling some high-society client of hers when her assistant rushed into the office,” Ms. Masters! Your father is on the phone!”

While the client glared at her for such an intrusion, Amelia asked her in her ‘serious’ tone,” is it urgent?”

“Very, Ms. Masters. It’s an urgent family affair!” Her assistant said and walked out of her office again.

“Please excuse me for a minute,” the lawyer said, following her and took the phone hold out to her.

“Yes?”

“Amelia, Vlad is in the hospital”

 

 

 

She rushed over to her parents and hugged them. They looked distressed, not that anyone noticed.

“What happened?” Amelia asked her parents. While her mother was massaging her chest to calm down, her father was pacing and punching the wall next to them.

“Some hooligans attacked him. As far as we were told, he was held into some sort of portal-experiment that some students created. That thing went off and…”

The father kicked down a chair.

“Sir, if you won’t calm down, we’ll ask you to leave,” a nurse hissed at him and went back to where she came from.

“My son could be dying right this moment and you ask me to act like nothing is wrong,” Mr. Masters called after her.

“My love, please…” his wife whispered, holding onto his arm,” Vlad needs us now…”

“She’s right, father,” Amelia spoke up,” you have to calm down. For us. For Vlad.”

Her father took a deep breath before nodding, hugging his girls again.

 

They were sitting and waiting for hours. It was late in the night when the doctor arrived “, your son will make it” he smiled at them brightly, motioning to follow him into the room.

Their son was staring blankly at them, his eyes glowing unnaturally green. His black hair turned white and his skin was covered in blisters.

“We got most of the radiation, which his body received from the incident, cleaned off. The glowing eyes and blisters will decrease after some time.”

“Doctor, what is with his face?” Amelia asked. Her parents where by her brother’s side and carefully brushing hair out of his face and holding his hands. Vlad kept on staring at them blankly.

“What about it?” the doctor asked, smiling at her.

“He shows no expression. Why is that?”

“Uhm…isn’t that normal for you?” the doctor chuckled nervously.

Mr. Masters stood up and was about to punch him if it were not for his daughter to hold him back.

“Father, he couldn’t have known. Sit down” she told him sternly and turned back to the frightened doctor.

“I’m sorry for my father, we all are under stress today. To answer your question, no. It was normal to see him smile or shout and yell and laugh. This…this is not normal,” she pointed at Vlad who was moaning painfully, his face still expressionless.

“I see…I apologize for the misunderstanding, I will talk to my colleagues and come back with some answers” the doctor nodded, leaving the room.

“…I…can’t feel m…face…” Vlad whispered painfully, watching his family with that blank look in his eyes.

 

 

 

It took Vlad 8 years to heal physically and overall 20 mentally and to relearn his expression.

To help his family with communication, his therapist told him to use ‘emotion-words’. Which means, he would say what he was feeling before he said what he was thinking. It took Vlad awhile to get use to that. It also was a painful training to get his face to work again like it did back then. He received cards with expressions on it to mimic them. He had to do them four hours a day at the beginning of his practice.

But emo-cards and emotion-words were not the worst part about it.

His family new that there was more of why Vlad’s training was so difficult.

Vlad was traumatized. He was attacked by students who mocked him for his family. When Vlad started to defend himself and his family, they started to get violent. And Vlad was not stupid. He learned how to fight long time ago since his last time in private school.

But that night…

The bullies planned this for sure. Grabbed him and dragged him to the science room where some portal was standing,” let’s get you some nice make-up” one of them grinned evilly.

Four against one was unfair.

Vlad still remembered the hand fisting his hair and arms pinned to his body.

When that horror-machine went off, they screamed and ran off. Their victim was left alone getting hit by radiation.

Vlad was thankful for his family. His father was quick in finding the bullies and charged them for mayhem on his son. His mother visited him every day in the hospital and helped him with his practice. Amelia got a cat.

She said it was her cat but was happy to bring it over when she visited. Maddie the cat purred and played happily with Vlad and the young man couldn’t deny that he always felt better when the cat visited.

The problem still was that Vlad never could finish his studies. He stayed at home and tinkered on his own machines. He took over his father’s company after Mr. Masters taught him everything he knew and even without a degree, Vlad quickly managed to expand their wealth.

His family was very happy when Vlad smiled brightly for the first time after years.

“I’m proud of you son” was what made him smile,” you went through so much but still you stand and go forward. We all are proud of you”

 

 

 

It was clear why his family asked for this present. Seeing how they all weren’t able to show emotion, it was an honor to them if Vlad would cry at their funeral.

He cried when his mother died from sickness.

He cried when his sister died in the accident.

His father gave him a letter that was from Amelia.

It said to live his own life. To go on adventure. To fall in love. She knew that he was interested in guys and that nobody judged him for it. His father hugged him when he cried some more.

 

 

 

 

Vlad was escaping his awful date when he bumped into someone.

“Oh, excuse me,” he said, freezing when the other said in such a sorrowful tone,” it’s alright”

He turned around and grabbed the arm. The young man looked at him surprised and Vlad let go of him again. “I’m sorry, but…you…” damn, Vlad didn’t expect the young man to be handsome!

“…I…” he continued, missing the words. The man stood and watched him.

“…embarrassed…” Vlad sighed eventually,” …I didn’t mean to intrude, but you seem sad. Is everything alright?”

The man watched him surprised and oh, now Vlad noticed that the stranger had this expression-deficit like his family. Could that be the reason of surprise?

“How do you know I’m sad?” the man asked.

Yup, that’s the reason.

“Calm. You sound and look sad. Sheepish…I also have a family with expression deficit. So your ‘blank’ face,” Vlad smiled awkwardly while doing the quotation marks with his hands,” is very familiar to me…”

The young man watched him silently and ruffled his hair,” uhm…I know it might sound awkward,” he said in his ‘bored’ voice,” but would you be interested in a drink? …with me?”

Vlad was about to decline when the words of Amelia came to his mind. Live your own life. Go on adventure. Fall in love.

“Why…not?” the man smiled and followed the stranger to the next bar.

“By the way, what’s your name?” Vlad asked.

“Daniel. But friends call me Danny. And you are?”

“Vladimir. But you may call me Vlad”

Danny’s eyes shone brightly as he whispered,” nice to meet you, Vlad”

Vlad blushed and looked at his feet.

“Nervous. Nice to meet you too”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be few more stories coming. With Sam and Tucker, with Vlad getting friends with Maddie and Jack.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
